Etiaetew Bad Wolf part 2
by Interstella
Summary: This story takes place two weeks after the events in my other story Cheating Death. You really should read that first.And includes an old enemy. Will Rose's new powers be strong enough to battle such evil?Part 2 in My Bad wolf series.-COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story takes place two weeks after the events in my other story Cheating Death. (You really should read that first.)

A/N 2 Remember that Etiaetew is the TARDIS's name in these stories.

A/N 3 I recently watched the fourth Doctor's story 'Genesis of the Dalek's" so I have some of that in here.

Etiaetew

Rose knocked on the door. She had left here two weeks ago from her prospective and had also been gone for that long in her mum's. She had promised to pay a visit if she lived. She had left it two weeks so that she could get used to having someone else sharing her body and three minds in her own. She was now able to talk to the TARDIS in her mind rather than having to speak aloud.

Her mother opened the door. She wasn't surprised to see Rose standing with the Doctor, but she didn't have a clue who that handsome man on the other side of her was. She was about to ask when Rose introduced them. "Mum this is Jack, Jack this is my mum." She turned to her mother. "Can we come in? I'm dying for a cup of tea." Jackie nodded.

Rose led the way. "Do you guys want a cuppa?" both shook their heads.

"I don't want to be here." The Doctor said. "I'm only here 'coz you saved the world again and wanted to tell your mum."

Jack looked at the Doctor. "Is she really that bad?" He asked. The Doctor nodded.

"You just don't want to get slapped again." Rose said from the kitchen.

Just then Jackie walked into the kitchen. "Well Rose, it's good to see your ok. What happened?"

Rose told her about Bad Wolf, she didn't however tell her about the powers she still had or about the kiss. (That was because the Doctor didn't want to get slapped again.) Then suddenly she put her hands to her head and screamed as though she was in terrible pain.

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled and knelt by her side. "What's wrong?"

"Etiaetew... Etiaetew she's in pain! Someone's trying to get into her! They're nearly in. I can see it. They're already through the door! We have to help her!" Jack turned to Jackie and said a few words to her. Jackie nodded and hugged Rose.

Turning to the Doctor she said, "I don't know what's up with her but you go and help whoever she's screaming about."

The Doctor nodded and stood up to leave. As he ran through the Door he yelled "Take care of Rose for me!" Jackie did just that, or tried to anyway. Rose broke away from her mother and ran after the Doctor. She caught up with them as they reached the TARDIS. Sure enough, someone had broke in.

"Doctor," Rose whispered, making the Gallifreyan jump. "She's in pain. Who ever it is, they're hurting her."

The Doctor considered telling Rose to go back to Jackie, but he knew there was no point. So instead he turned to her. "Can you use her sensors? Tell us who's inside?" Rose nodded and closed her eyes.

"I cannot see. But I can hear. It's… oh my god! It's a Dalek! Wait no!" the familiar light shone around her eyes "I can see now. It's not a Dalek, he sounds like one." The Doctor was studying Rose.

"We have to know who it is. Can you tell me what he looks like?"

Rose nodded again. "He has no hair and looks quite old. He's in what looks like a wheel chair. Wait he's speaking. He's saying, 'you will obey me. I am… Davros."

Dun dun duuunnn!

TBC :D if I get enough reviews!


	2. Alieno Dalek's umquam ingredior inter no

A/N just so you know, when Rose gets the light in her eye I don't call her Rose anymore I call her Bad Wolf.

A/N 2 the chapter title (alieno Dalek's umquam ingredior inter nos) means forget Dalek's ever walked among us (in latin)

Well here it goes!

Etiaetew

Chapter two! Alieno Dalek's umquam ingredior inter nos.

The light died from Rose's eyes. She shook her head slightly and looked at the Doctor. He was very pale. Rose didn't like this. The Doctor shouldn't be afraid. The Doctor's not afraid of anything. Not even the Dalek's. But this old man in a wheel chair scared the hell out of him and because of that, he scared Rose too.

"Who's Davros?" Jack asked, braking the long silence that followed Rose's words.

"He was a scientist on Skaro. He created the Daleks. Then they killed him." He shook his head. "I don't know how he survived."

"I do" Everyone turned to face Rose. "The Bad Wolf. She didn't just kill them. She erased them from existence. Deleted them from time. They never killed him because they never existed." The light shone in her eyes once more as she looked into her mind, as she looked into the continuum. "He didn't create the Daleks, they didn't work so he went on to bigger things. He united the Thals and the Kaled. They thought of him as a hero. Then he killed them so that he could use their energy to create a time-space vortex. He came here to kill you! He wants to destroy my Doctor. He wishes to exterminate you." Without warning she threw up her hands. The TARDIS doors flew fully open. Davros (slowly) turned in shock. He locked eyes with Bad wolf. "You will not harm my Doctor." She said calmly. "If you wish to live, get out of his ship." Davros didn't move.

"I am Davros. I created a time-space vortex, you cannot hurt me!"

"You are tiny. You are a small, insignificant man. You are like an ant. You are as small as a bug." Davros used his working hand to tap one of the many buttons on his chair. Bad wolf didn't miss this and was ready for him. A jet of blue light, very similar to the Daleks gun, shot from his chair. Bad Wolf absorbed it as she did with the Daleks. Then with a flick of her wrist, Davros froze. The Doctor and Jack watched in fascination as she walked to the man and took something off his chair. Then she stood next to the Doctor and held out her other hand. "May I borrow your sonic screwdriver?" the Doctor handed it over. And Bad Wolf pointed it at the still-frozen alien. Davros disappeared.

"He is far back in time." She said. "He is without any technology, only his life support remains operational." She gave the Doctor the device she was holding and his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor looked down at the power core of Davros's wheelchair. Then back at Bad Wolf.

The light faded from Rose's eyes and she smiled. "Doctor." She said. "I think I'm going to faint now." And she did. The Doctor caught her and took her into the TARDIS.

Nobody saw the little girl on the corner, the girl that had seen everything. The child smiled, as a familiar light spread across her eyes. "Sleep well mother, I will be coming soon."

The End?

Please review! What do you think? Should I write a sequal? Does my writing suck? Should I just stop writing? Tell me what you think! Please tell me! I need to know!


End file.
